Murdock
Murdock is an Alternate UUniversal Beamfly-Opiqian hybrid from Planet Moonstone. After being abandoned by both races after his parents were executed for unlawful procreating, Murdock swore revenge on both his genetic races for not accepting him and killing his parents, and was defeated by Zoeyna and being robbed of his magic, becoming a secret member of the Villains Act and later the The Villain Legion, and utterly killed so many by mind-controlling the Villain Legion to doing sidetasks for his secret plan to become an outer god by destroying light and dark in a process similar to the Great Cycle, and remake the AUU in his image. He manipulated countless villains into putting the pieces together and soon aims to begin his own Great Cycle. He is the AUU version of Merlock, albeit being abit more like AUU Xehanort, but is much more merciless, calm, dignified, and sinisterly cunning with the voice of Rutger Hauer, as his actions make him the main antagonist of Season 4. History Murdock was born to two forbidden loves through arch enemies turned lovers who accidentally gave birth and ended up executed when Murdock was discovered. Due to the risks such a child posed, Murdock was almost executed and as a result of this trauma, his imbalanced power caused him to destroy everything around him as he left and was lost, assumed dead without parental care. However he was raised by a worshipper of the Opiqians on Planet Xzama who raised him to be a grey area messiah until he learned of his true origins, and was enraged his entire racial heritage hated him and killed his parents, abandoning his destiny and taking his own into his own hands, swearing to prove they were wrong and then kill both races while taking their plans. This quest lead him to formulate a plan to bring upon a dark prophecy called the Black Circle, which is what the Great Cycle is called in the AUU, in which he will absorb all power in the AUU to the core and become the most powerful and dangerous being in the AUU, having the cunning and intelligence to do it. Developing his heart and mind to achieve it for 85 years, he came close until he was defeated by Zoeyna, who he presumed was at too low a point to return to glory. His progress was lost to her, and he retaliates by wishing via black magic of Opiqian origin that she would lose her entire family so she could not have an heir or successor, framing them for the crime and leaving Zoeyna to spend her final days alone so he could find the Astral Blade, use it to unlock the Cosmic Blade, the weapon to unlock the heart of the AUU so he can find the power he needs, and then destroy it all as it's new heart that could never be killed without killing the AUU. He will ultimately find it when learning of the lore of the newest Astral Princess, whose family were friends with Zoeyna's before their death, which caused a war of light and dark among the Beamflies and Opinions that tainted minds across the AUU worse than before with the Villains Act and Interuniversal War, corrupting and manipulating as many as possible while learning new magic including shapeshifting. He was among many responsible for the destruction of Beaming Garden, and eliminated other threats to his plan including family members of the future Clam Lounge Squadron, as he even corrupted Siri's future husband Meck in order to lead him to the Astral Blade and Astral Princess. But when this plan failed thanks to the Clam Loungers, he took a next resort by joining, manipulating, and overthrowing the Villain Legion, becoming a much better leader and mastermind who tests the Loungers and Siri's limits as he gets closer to victory. Abilities As a Beamfly-Opiqian hybrid, Murdock has an imbalanced knowledge of both light and dark magic. He is too monstrous and mentally ruined to learn proper Equinox magic and his version is extremely contagious. He has the ability to shapeshift into any kind of animal, he can taint and absorb magic to empower himself, he can corrupt and mind-control people, he can fly with his 4 cape-like wings, and he can use basic magic spells. Frightening of all is his ability to use his tainting spell to take complete control over a magical source. Aside from his extremely powerful magic, Murdock also has a silver tongue. He can manipulate people into doing what he wants, he is a tactical master who is efficiently evil, he can learn masterfully and use strengths and weaknesses against his opponents, he can bring out the worst in his opponents, and he can destroy a team in a heartbeat. Link SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Villains Category:Original Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Ultimate Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyers of Everything Category:Alternate UUniversals Category:Grey Areas Category:Villains by Circumstance Category:Demoralized Villains Category:Knockoff Characters Category:Big Bads